A Secret that Should be Kept
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Grell has one of his biggest secrets revealed and what are his consequences from his beloved Ronald? Will Ronnie keep him as a Lover and cast him aside? What is his big secret? Drugs? More Death? The unthinkable?


A Secret that Should be Kept

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: Well, I was bored and I wanted to play with a RonaldXGrell! So I hope you like it. As all of you know I love the Reapers! Because they are all simply amazing and just the best thing that Kuroshitsuji has come into to. All of you know that Yana does not go into much detail with anyone Shinigami, so when we decide to write with those who fall in this category we are writing blind so there are many head cannons. So anyway I'll shut up so you can read.**

**So, there may be OOC-ness so I apologize in advance, and well shoot, how about I just make this modern day while I'm at it... so sound good? Well, approve or not it is done and written, so there! Enjoy!**

**Three R's. Review, review, REVIEW!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ronald smiled as he walked to Grell's office knocking lightly and then he pushed the door open to find Grell sleeping on his desk his pen still in his hand. The two-toned haired Reaper smiled and walked to his desk and ran his fingers lightly across Grell's back. Ronald sighed because he knew that Grell had been tired lately, but he didn't know why, it has been happening the last few months. Everything seemed to change about Grell, his personality, the way he dressed, how he spoke, yes he still had his flirty tone but it was a more kick back tone. He not only stopped flirting with Will and Ronald he stopped flaunting himself. Ronald noticed also that he didn't want to spend time with him anymore and wanted to go straight home. Ronald decided to get to the bottom of this.

Grell woke up with a start and looked up at Ronald and smiled. "Hi Baby." Grell smiled weakly and reached his head up for a kiss. "Kiss."

Ronald smiled and kissed his lovers lips softly and innocently. "Hey, I have an idea." He kisses his lips again. "Since it's quittin' time I thought..." Ronald hugged him from behind holding him around the waist as Grell leaned his head to the side listening. "We can rent a movie, maybe that new one you wanted to see what was it..?" Kisses his ear and neck.

"Oh, you mean _The Lucky One_." Grell grinned and giggled at the feeling of his kisses.

"Yeah, I was thinking, perhaps we can rent it and go to your place and get all sappy and then we can see what happens from there?" Ronald nuzzles the side of his neck kissing Grell's shoulder his hands running in small lines along his ribs. "What do you say Baby? Please for me." He kissed Grell's ear nibbling on it. He smiled when Grell let out a little moan. "We haven't done anything in months I really miss you."

"I miss you too Babe, but I can't tonight I have to do something important."

Grell gasped when his chair was spun quickly and Ronald caged him in. "Grell, stop avoiding me! We haven't had sex in months! I am dieing here! And you are getting sexier every damn day! Shit! I can't keep seeing you so tired and I don't know why! I want to see you happy again! I kinda miss you and your flirtyness! You are just so tired and I hate it! What is wrong with you!?"

Grell's lips trembled and he pushed at Ronald. "No!" Grell stood and ran out of his office slamming the door, and when he thought he was out of sight he phased to the out side of his door. He sighed and fixed his hair and took out his key then dropped it back into his pocket and tied up his hair into a high ponytail and took out his key again and opened his door slowly to screaming and thundering foot steps. Stepping in the door he was hit with a small body.

"Daddy!" A little voice screamed. Grell laughed and picked the little girl up spinning her after dropping his bag. Grell looked into the bronzed-green eyes covered by brownish-red hair that covered those identical eyes. "Daddy! Your home early!"

"Hi baby girl! How are you? Were you good for the baby sitter!?" Grell asked kissing the little girls cheek propping the girl on his hip.

"Sammy! Samm!? Come back!" Another voice was heard and light steps came down the hall and stopped suddenly when she saw Grell. "Oh Mr. Sutcliff I didn't know you would be home early today. I would have made dinner sooner."

Grell waved his hand dismissively and dug into his pocket and pulled out some wadded bills not knowing how much was there he handed it to the girl who counted it and widened her eyes. "There you go love," He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. Emma. Same time tomorrow unless I call you. Yes?"

"T-thank you Mr Sutcliff." Emma walked back into the living room and collected her stuff and smiled at Grell. "Um, Aiden just went down, and Samm still needs to eat."

"Alright, go on go have fun, Love. Go to that darling boy of yours." Grell held the girl tight as she snuggled up close. "Were you good for Miss. Emma?" The girl around six nodded happily. "That's my girl. Go put Daddy's bag away?" He kissed her head and set her on the floor and she obeyed. The red head turned to the babysitter. "I don't know how to thank you enough for looking after them. I know they must be a handful."

"No! No, not at all Mr. Sutcliff." She replied.

"Well, have a good night, and be safe." He opened the door and let her out. Sighing he closed and locked the door behind him. The girl came running back and hopped in Grell's arms cuddling with him. "Hi baby."

"I'm hungry Daddy, I want mac'n'cheese." Samm smiled and looked up at her Daddy as he walked her to the small kitchen. "I like Miss Emma."

"I'm glad to hear that." He propped her up better on his hip as he grabbed a pan and filled it with water. He set it on the stove and started to boil the water. Sitting down on a chair he set Samm on his lap. "Did you learn anything today at school?"

"Gracey showed me how to make a worm out of a straw wrapper." Looking at the face her father she fought to think what she actually learned. "Oh! Um, that Scythes are dangerous to run with when your my age, because we don't have the balance like you Daddy."

"That's my girl." Grell smiled and stroked her growing hair. "Wow, your hair is getting pretty long, I should cut it soon." Grell stood and poured in the macaroni and stirred the pot gently.

"No! I want my hair as long as yours! I love Daddy's hair!" Samm tugged at the ponytail. "I want it this red too. But I'm glad I got Mommy's-" Samm got chocked up and sobbed.

Grell patted and rubbed circles on the girls back. "I know Sammy, I know. I miss her too." He smiled when the girl pulled on his hair and rubbed her face in it.

Later that night Grell was curled up on the couch doing extra reports for over time when he had Samm lied down and sleeping. He let his head droop down on his arm yawning as he watched the nightly news. Sighing he finished his work and heard a knock on the door. He stood and walked to the door and opened it slowly looking through the crack. It was William. Grell silently cursed to himself and sighed.

"Stop playing your stupid games Sutcliff and open your damn door! I have work for you to do." William demanded and shoved the door open and stepped inside and strode into the living room. Grell was silently thanking himself that the kids were sleeping and that he cleaned. William looked around and sat on the couch and pulled out his laptop and set it up and started it. "Well, I expected your home to be as it was the last time I was here... but I am mistakenly wrong."

Grell was about to sit down then he heard the unmistakable sound of crying. He tensed and looked at William who didn't seem to hear the sound. "Um, excuse me a moment." Grell sped off to the babies room to quiet him down. When he got there Adian was standing in the middle of the room looking around scared. Grell went to him quickly picking him up and patting his back and bounced him slightly." Shh, Adi, shh." The four year old quieted down and Grell looked around and Samm was still sleeping in her bed. Grell sighed in relief. The babe in his arms gave a cute giggle and tightened his arms around Grell's neck as he bounced him gently.

There was a gasp. "What the hell is this?"

Grell winced and spun to meet Williams cold dark eyes. "Um, Will, this is Adian, my son." Grell patted his sons back, and then nodded to the bed. "And that is my little girl Samm. She's six and he's four." He walked to the door and shut the light off. "She just went to sleep and I don't want to put both of them down again." Grell led them to the kitchen getting a bottle of milk from the fridge. "Here Adi."

"T'int t-you" The boy mumbled in his baby language. This made Grell smile as the boy lifted the bottle to his lips and drank. "Daddy,"

Looking up at William he looked at the floor holding the babe tight as the little boy grabbed a handful of hair cuddling in it. Grell was afraid to look at William now. "Yeah, Adi?"

"Who he?" Adian pointed at William and put the bottle was back in his mouth.

Grell looked at William and didn't say anything. But William reached out to take the child in his arms his face soft and caring now. "I'm your Uncle Will." Grell was shocked as Will held out two fingers to the boy. "Now shake so you can be a gentle man Adian." Adian wrapped his whole hand over the two fingers and shook them wildly. "That's a good boy." Will stared at the more red than brown hair and the bronzed-green eyes. "So, you know I need an explanation." Grell nodded and motioned to the front room.

Grell sat down taking the spot he had and organized the paperwork. "Oh, before I forget here. That's my over time." Grell curled up in a ball watching William set the boy in his lap leaning him back against him. "I would never think you'd be good with kids let alone mine. And yes both are mine."

William shook his head and didn't speak as he got the child situated, Adian stared up at William reaching up and grabbing his glasses to play with them. William let it go since he was sitting. He smiled, actually smiled. "So, explain Sutcliff."

Grell took a large breath. "Before I tell you. You need to promise me that you won't tell Ronnie, I need to tell him in my own time..." Grell stared at William until he nodded. "Well, um, about seven years ago I got hooked up with Lizzy one of the distributes for Scythes. She and I had one night together, it was magical and she was beautiful. I don't know why but she was the only woman I had fallen for since Madam Red. Lizzy was perfect, as I said we had one night together and had sex many times that night. A few weeks later she came to me and said she was pregnant. I was shocked, but so happy. She vowed that she would keep the father, me, a secret." Grell paused.

"That she did, she kept telling us of different stories of how it happen and we all just came up with rape." William sighed with a shake of his head as he kept his attention on the toddler.

Grell nodded. "Yes, I felt bad that her ego was destroyed. She didn't care she loved me and I her. We stayed together and I supported her through the birth and the time she kept the child. Then another night came and we just couldn't resist each other again I..." Grell swallowed. "I pounded into her and she liked it screaming." He flinched. "Another few weeks and she was with Adian here. I again supported her through everything. She said I didn't have to, but I did. We started to fight and we broke up after a few years of being together Adian here wasn't even a few months old. I went with Ronnie after grieving for a year. I still supported her and my kids until the day she..." He leaned over and covered the boys ears. Adian looked at his daddy wide eyed. "Until she killed herself." He pulled back and curled up again in a small ball. "She left a note and she left all the money she had to me and the kids and told me to take care of Samm and Adian. This happen only a few months ago, you know. Ronnie has noticed that I have not been wanting to be with him. He is becoming suspicious, I actually pushed him today and screamed at him. I had to turn down the movie I have been wanting to see and a chance at... S-E-X." Spelling out the word.

Grell buried his face in his knees and cried softly. He felt a tug on his long sleeve. He looked up and Adian was there in front of him leaning over from Will's lap. He pulled him close holding him to his chest and cried. The boy held his bottle to Grell. "Daddy, no sad." The boy told his Daddy. "Daddy. Daddy, okay?" Grell smiled and hugged him more.

"I'm fine baby. Daddy's okay." Grell looked at William. "I guess you can tell they have had an influence on me I am wearing normal clothes most of the time I'm not slacking off I'm doing over time. When they were with Lizzy I went to their house every other day to spend time with them and so they would know I was their dad, I was not going to deny them their privilege of knowing me, I made them so I should take care of them..."

William stared at the two and smiled not believing Grell was hiding such a large secret and for so long. He was just in awe. "So, what is their last name?"

"Sutcliff. Lizzy made sure to make it that." Sighing he rubbed circles in the toddlers back trying to put him asleep. "I love these-"

"Another visitor..." William stared at the girl who walked straight up to William.

"You're a Shinigami like Daddy and me and Adian. Where's your glasses? Who are you?" Samm asked. William raised his eyebrows at the fuzzy girl and pointed to the toddler in Grell's arms. Samm saw the black framed glasses. "Adi, gimme these." Samm took the glasses and set them on the reapers face. "I'm Samm. Who are you?"

"I'm your Uncle Will." He said and smiled at the boldness of her and looked at Grell. "A chip off the old block huh Grell.?"

Grell nodded and rocked Adian to sleep as the babe held Grell's hair. William loved seeing the kids so loving in Grell's arms and so entangled with his hair that he hated everyone to touch, but the kids seemed no effect on Grell when they pulled and played with it. This seemed to warm William's heart. "Sammy talk to Uncle Will I need to put your brother down again." Grell walked away.

Samm looked at her daddy smiling. "Kay Daddy." She turned to William and climbed on his lap quickly. "So, your Daddy's brother?" William shook his head. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a very close friend." William grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it between his fingers. "But I am still your Uncle Will okay, so please address me as so." Samm looked confused and just nodded seeming like it was the right thing to do. "That's a good girl. What are you doing up anyway?"

Samm just stared at William and then spoke slowly. "Well Daddy's voice, then I heard you. That was a new person so I wanted to know who you were. There."

"Okay."

Just then Grell walked in and sat on the couch again. "Okay he's sleeping and I want to keep it that way, so keep your voices low. Samm, you have school in the morning so off to bed Sweety." Grell said looking at Willaim's fingers twisted in her hair. "Go on, tell Uncle Will night-night and give night-night kisses." Grell watched as Samm turned on Williams lap and gave William a kiss on the lips.

"Night-night, Uncle Will." She jumped off his lap and walked to Grell and they kissed lightly on the lips. "Night-night Daddy. Love you." She started to walk to the hall way.

"Night Pumpkin. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

With a yawn she disappeared.

William stared at Grell for a while and just grinned. "Wow, that's just amazing. Who would have thought you would have fathered such beautiful children, and so polite." William approved. "Well, I won't give you this over time and I will give you tomorrow off with pay." Grell's eyes widened and was about to protest. "Nope I want to hear nothing of it, you are going to take care of those babies. But I want you to do one thing for me... tell Knox. He deserves to know. If he touches you tell me and I will have his head." Grell grinned and lunged at William for the first time in months and just clung to him tears of happiness streaming out of his eyes. William didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed Grell's head. "Well, it's close to midnight now... I should go and you should go to sleep as well."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Grell awoke late with his kids gone for school and Emma in the living room reading a book. She looked up and smiled at Grell and set her book down running to get tea. The red head pulled at his hair and fixed it better in a high ponytail. When he was done with that Emma was back with a tray of cookies and tea. Grell smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Dear." He sipped at the tea and grumbled for it being really hot. "Why are you here?"

"I knew you were here and I wanted to assist you. But I have to pick Adian up soon." Emma said but Grell waved his hand.

"No need dear, go ahead and leave I have the rest of the day. And when you leave in my jacket by the door grab yourself a ten. Okay?" Grell smiled. "Go on I have it, it's a day off to me."

Emma left and the red head decided to clean the house of it's spotlessness. He thought that this babysitter was on everything and he was happy with himself that he had her and wondered if he payed her enough. Soon the hour came to pick up the kids. He threw on his jacket and grabbed a lunch bag that Emma packed into the fridge for when she picked up the kids. Juice, crackers string cheese and what ever else she had in here, she brought it everyday with her he noticed. He slipped it on and headed to pick up the kids.

Getting the kids they stopped at a near by park and Grell watched the two play and he pushed them on the swings. After an hour he decided to go home with the two. When home he let them play as he watched television and there was a knock on the door. The red head cursed hoping it wouldn't be who he thought it would be. Grell walked to the door and opened it a crack and saw it was who he was dreading it would be. Ronald.

He stepped outside the door and closed it. "Hi Baby!" Grell cooed and wrapped his arms around Ronald and kissed him lovingly. "I missed you, William gave me the day off."

Ronald wrapped his arms around Grell holding him tightly nuzzling him kissing his neck. "I got that movie and some wine and a very full dick for you." Ronald whispered and pressed Grell against the door making a thump. 'Shit, Sammy is going to come see.' Grell thought. He felt Ronald's hard dick and moaned instead missing the feel of sex. "Oh yeah, we can watch the movie and drink the wine and get all cuddly and I can..." Ronald trailed off pressing against him again and kissing his lips softly.

The door opened and they both fell into the hallway of Grell's apartment. Standing above them was Samm. "Daddy! Daddy!" Samm saw this man on top of her father a threat and she started to kick Ronald. "Get off my Daddy! Raperer!" The girl adding another 'er' to raper.

Grell cursed and grabbed at Samm and sat up quickly shielding her. "Take your brother and go to your room and don't come out till' Daddy says so. Okay?" The girl nodded giving her Dad a kiss and running quickly.

"Shit what the fuck was that Grell!?" Ronald growled and grabbed at his lover. "Who the fuck is in there!? Are you fucking cheating on me!?" Ronald growled and ran into the home and searched the entire thing until he just stood wide eyed at the kids that looked too much like Grell. Grell caught up with him after calling Emma to come get the kids and shoved him out of the doorway slamming the door. He was met with a punch to the face. "Whose are they!?"

"Mine. Just wait. I don't want them here when your yelling." Grell said and was hit again. Grell felt himself bleeding normally he'd fight back but he thought he deserved it for keeping this a secret for so long.

Soon Emma was running in. "Mr..." She didn't finish when she saw his face.

"I'm fine just take Samm and Adian some where till tomorrow evening. I'll pay you extra." Grell was slammed into the wall as he told Emma what to do. He hissed in pain. "Ronnie, please just wait till my kids aren't here, I don't want them to think that I'll die."

Emma left with the kids quickly and Grell was hit more with no explanation. "Whose are they!? Fucking tell me!"

"Mine, I told you. Let me explain." Grell said and was shoved making him fall and slide down the wall. "Please stop being jealous."

Ronald drug Grell to the master bedroom and sat him down while he paced. "Well, fucking tell me!"

Grell told Ronald the same story he told Will but in greater detail so Ronald could understand better. Ronald seemed to loosen up, but he smacked Grell roughly and then kissed him the same way. "You could have told me from day one, I was worrying about nothing and you had two kids you were hiding! You cunt!" Ronald kissed him more now. "I love you though." He ran his knuckles against the healing skin of Grell's face. "I am so sorry now. God... I over reacted."

The red head looked down. "Still, their my babies and they have Uncle Will."

Ronald sat next to Grell taking his hand kissing his knuckles. "Can I make it up to you?"

Grell sighed looking away not wanting to do anything now. "Come on Grell, you have them away for the night... can I make you scream?" Grell shook his head. "Just the movie then." Grell nodded.

The two started to watch the movie Grell sitting in Ronald's lap and leaning against his chest. The movie was half way over and Grell reached for the wine. He didn't want romance at that moment Ronald had killed it when he was struck in front of those kids, that was the last thing he wanted. Normally it was a slight turn on, but thinking the babies saw just killed him.

Half a bottle later Ronald was kissing him slowly and lovingly. Grell could tell this was his way of apologetically kissing him. Ronald's hands went to Grell's thighs squeezing them fingers going to the inside of his thighs and fingered running across his zipper, the red head moaned and leaned over setting the bottle of wine down and spinning and straddling Ronald.

"You tease too much."

Grell grabbed the sides of his face and started to kiss him slowly his tongue reaching inside the duel haired reapers mouth. The tongues fighting Grell rubbed his crotch against Ron's legs pushing against him emitting a moan. Ronald's hands cupped his lovers ass and helped him move slowly against him. Ronald pulled away and stared at Grell.

"You don't want this right now do you? I can just tell, normally by now your screaming at me to fuck you. Make you unable to walk... your worried. I can tell." Ronald spoke slowly looking down.

Grell lifted Ronald's chin. "Ronnie, you hit me in front of my babies, and I know they must be crying. So, I want to tell them that it's okay, I'm fine. That Uncle Ronnie is nice and was only playing around. Okay..?"

A few minutes later Grell and Ronald were at Emma's door knocking. Emma and Adian opened the door. Adian squealed and reached for his dad. Grell smiled and hugged his youngest kissing him telling him he loved him. Emma let the two of them in and called for Samm. Samm ran into the room and latched onto Grell's leg, he bent down and knelt on his knees and hugged Samm that began to cry and bury her face in his neck and hands in Grell's hair. The red head wrapped his arm under Samm's butt and lifted her kissing her cheeks.

"Ronnie, meet Samm my eldest." Grell introduced, Samm had an angry look and spit in Ronald's face. "Apologize now." Voice stern. "Samm now."

A mumbled sorry was heard but Ronald shrugged knowing he deserved much worse. "This is Adian..." Grell said and then smiled. "Kids this is Uncle Ronnie." But the red head leaned over and let a slow kiss on the dual haired mans lips. Grell heard Emma gasp as they pulled away. Samm was being stubborn in Grell's arm while Adian giggled and reached for Ronald's glasses. "Kids I just wanted to come and see if you were okay, because Uncle Ronnie is taking me out somewhere."

Samm frowned and crossed her arms not liking the dual colored reaper. "He hurt you Daddy. I saw it," Grell smiled at how brave his little girl was which got her a kiss on her cheek.

"That's okay Pumpkin, Uncle Ronnie is a good guy." He handed Adian to Emma." I want you to be good for Miss Emma. Now gimme Night-Night kisses" He leaned over to his little boy taking Ronald's goggle like glasses and putting a kiss on the boys lips. Grell turned to Samm. "Sammy." The little girl wrapped her arms around her fathers neck tightly not wanting him to leave.

"Night-Night Daddy. Love you."

"I love you too with all my heart. Now give me kisses, we need to go." Samm gave Grell her good night kiss and frowned when her father set her down. "Bye, Oh and Miss Emma we need to discuss your wages soon."

"O-oh okay." The babysitter stammered. She watched as the two Reapers left the room and home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Grell smiled at Ronald taking his hand and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I got up set with you. I had no idea that you had them and what happen. Man, you know before we got together I hooked up with Lizzy one night and I knew she had two kids, because we sat with them until they had to go to sleep. I knew that something familiar about those damned eyes." Ronald sighed.

Grell giggled. "Well, how was it fucking me with out fucking me?" Ronald grabbed Grell and pulled him close pinning him to the couch. "Oh you liked it huh?"

"No, the kids kept waking up." Ronald ducked his head. "Can I skip the sappiness and just get down and dirty?" Grell giggled tilting his head as his lover attacked his lips.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: Okay, so no sex for you, but maybe if you beg me enough I'll add it. Maybe the begging has to be good.**

**So, any thoughts? A little weird for me but I wanted to do something like this thinking that if it really came down to it Grell would actually be a wonderful Daddy! And they only reason he let them call him 'Daddy' is because they don't need two 'Mommy's' Grell got it through his head that they didn't need an unstable Dad that they called 'Mommy' and besides they knew Mommy and she died.! But anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**Now, some self promotion... if you liked this and thought to yourself 'self I want to read more from this crazy bitch...' I have more fics on my page and I welcome you to all of them! And now if you said to yourself 'self I think this writer can do better' If you said that please I encourage you to go check out my other work to prove you, maybe, wrong other than that... And now for all you old timers that have been with me forever I hope you enjoyed this!**

**My three R's... review review REVIEW!**

**Thank you, Your Humble Writer.**

***bows***


End file.
